Once Upon a Time
by Mariss95
Summary: Collection of ficlets, in response to tumblr prompts or challenges.
1. Are you dead?

Hi! This story is basically a collection of ficlets from various prompts and challenges. It's labeled as "in progress" because I'll probably keep adding more over time; still each chapter is a stand alone piece.  
I would be tremendously thankful if you reviewed on every chapter you liked or thought was special. Getting feedback of any kind is so meaningful and I deeply appreciate and enjoy reading your opinions, favourite lines and such :)

The first four are basically ficlets, in response to a line of dialogue and an emotion behind it.

This one is a response to _"Are you dead?" being dramatic._

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"**ARE YOU DEAD?"**

"Oliver? Are you dead? _OLIVER!?_"

Her voice is a shrill though the comms.

The amount of times she has been in this situation, feeling utterly powerless is infinitely higher than she wished.

Static is the only thing she hears, the silence of the foundry a stark contrast to her wildly beating heart. Blood pumps through her veins, resonating in her ears until they match the turmoil that is her mind. Inner thoughts oscillate between hearing his reassuring voice and the worst possible outcome of this.

"Oliver. This isn't funny. _Please_ say something, anything!"

Her voice trembles now, tears blinding her vision, her delicate hands holding onto the edge of her desk for dear life.

An explosion goes off that makes her jump from her seat, the distinct sound of fire breaking out heard in the distance. Over time they'd worked on his suit to be bulletproof, but there was little that could do against fire.

She paces in the space between their desks, raking her head on what to do. Diggle was out there, Sara too; but their comms had been cut off long before. Oliver's voice had been the only soothing sound she had been left with in the midst of this fallout.

And now it was gone, after three arrows had been fired.

She runs back to her desk when the memory of his tracker sparks in her mind. Her fingers fly over the keyboard, a hand straying away only to dry off the treacherous tears that are clouding her vision.

A muted '_fuck'_ leaves her lips as she comes empty handed, the tracker being deactivated.

She's losing her mind, hands running over her face and tangling on her hair, trying and failing to hold onto any hope of a happy ending. Her knees give up after another minute of silence goes by, and she succumbs to the floor, holding onto her middle as sobs take over her body.

A beat passes and then she hears it.

It's faint, and definitely not the most reassuring sound, but in that moment it means everything. A faint breath leaves his lips, muffled over yet another explosion, at to the point she's scared that it's simply her mind playing tricks on her.

"Oliver?" Her voice is frail, hesitant.

"I've never heard you swear before"

His voice is hoarse and followed by a coughing fit due to the smoke filling his lungs; but still draws the biggest smile from her, breath she didn't know she was holding leaving her in a breathy laugh.

"Let's make sure I never have to again."


	2. Wait, stop!

Here goes the second one, again with a _dramatic_ tone, a response to the line _"Wait! Stop!"_

Enjoy!

* * *

**"WAIT! STOP!"**

"Felicity, wait! _Stop!_"

His hand holds her back, pressing firmly against her middle. Felicity halts to a stop before him, eyes darting downwards to scan what has him so upset.

"What?" she questions after a moment, still heaving from the rapid pace they've just been walking –or more accurately, running–. She seriously has to consider wearing more sensible shoes while working arrow business.

Oliver breathes in relief, though tension still has him tightly coiled as usual, as he bends over and runs one globed-finger over the string by their feet. She follows his lead and trails the line until her eyes meet the hidden bomb attached by the wall of the alley.

One more step and she would've been gone. Pink mist, they called it.

She swallows a sudden lump in her throat, her breathing becoming uneven. She barely registers as Oliver heads to the bomb and deftly deactivates it, blue eyes still fixed in the tight, almost translucent line that could have so easily ended her life.

"I thought I've already crossed bombs off from my bucket list." The joke leaves her lips in a shuddering breath, still there's little humor in it. The string falls to the ground, and he's there in a second.

"Hey, look at me. You're okay." She doesn't feel the ground beneath her anymore; Oliver's hands on her shoulders make her face him, before sliding up to cup her face. It isn't until their eyes lock that she breathes again, one hand dropping to his chest. She focuses on the steady rhythm of his heart against her palm, trying to match hers with it.

Deep breaths as she gets lost in the blue of his eyes; a beat passes until she feels like herself again. Leaning against him she starts regaining composure until, still not trusting her voice, she gives him a slight nod that conveys being ready.

He follows her cue and, taking her hand in his –a bit tighter than before– propels them forward. One step, then two, until she shakes the feeling and, focusing in his firm hold, follows him everywhere.


	3. Say yes

A third one, that proved to be a challenge but ended up being longer than I expected it. Prompt was the title's line, being _flirty_.

Hope you like it! And please, if you do, leave a word or two to make my day.

* * *

**"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY "YES".**

"Hi"

He's taken aback at first. If he's being honest, picking up women wasn't exactly what he had in mind that night. He just wanted to unwind, leave the pressure of his father's expectations aside and just have a drink. That gave Tommy the perfect excuse to drag him to his bar, where he'd been sitting nursing his second drink when he spotted her. It hadn't been intentional.

Blonde locks cascaded down her back, covering the vast extension of skin that her dress left bare. As if he were calling her name she turned around, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen meeting his across the room. Even through the dark lighting he could see a faint blush taint her pail complexion as she looked down, barely a beat after holding his gaze.

It's electrifying and he finds his eyes straying to her throughout the night. Sometimes she sneaks a glance at him and their eyes meet for the briefest moment, yet she looks away before he can do anything about it. Still the dance continues, and before long he's hypnotized by her every move; the way she tilts her head back in laughter at something her friend'd said, or how she licks her lips after every sip taken from her cocktail.

Tommy walks up to him half-way through the deal and so easily reads the silent conversation he's having with the 'mystery blond' –his words, not Oliver's–. Quite a few words of encouragement between the lines of 'go for it' and 'it's about time you get back in the game again' are uttered. And he's not wrong; Laurel is long gone, almost vanished from his memory, and the last time he tried engaging in any sort of relationship with someone was with Mackena, months ago.

Still she was with a friend and, in spite of her wandering eyes, she seemed quite shy. So he stayed put, thinking there was no way to do this right.

An hour and a few drinks later he's almost ready to leave and, after fighting the urge to search for her again, lets his eyes scan the place for Tommy to bid him goodbye. Except they land on _her_, now standing by his side, red lips parted in surprise as blue eyes meet again.

"Hi" she mutters making up her mind.

"Hi" he calls back, smiling at the welcomed surprise.

She counters it with the brightest smile he's ever seen, before biting on her lower lip and awkwardly leaning against the table. He notices her fidgeting, fingers clutching her purse before taking a hold of the bar to steady herself and sitting in the stool next to his. A low chuckle leaves his lips; _she's nervous, and adorable_ –not a common word in his vocabulary–.

"I'm Oliver." He offers when silence stretches between them, though not awkward it's certainly charged.

"Felicity… Smoak." A very cheesy line enters his mind at this, something the old Oliver sure would've used to get her to go away with him. Still that boy was long gone.

"Though you probably don't need to know that. You know, maybe you're into first name basis; or you're a psychopath, in which case I shouldn't tell you that much about myself." She closes her eyes as soon as the words leave her lips; he simply raises his eyebrows. Not what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that; didn't mean to say that at all, actually. Apparently my brain chooses to say the worst things and my mouth simply cooperates with it." _Charming_.

"Let me just start this over, please?" He nods at her expectant expression and, taking a deep breath and mentally counting to three, she gives it another try. "Hi. I just meant to say my friend –though I'm debating on finding another name for her– left with _your_ friend, the blue-eyed, dark hair, handsome type. Anyway, they basically bailed on me, and he not so subtly pointed your way saying, and I quote, 'you could use the company.' So… here I am, making a fool of myself since apparently smooth is the exact opposite of what I am drunk. _Not_ that I am drunk; not sober either, just a plain talking mess either way. And I'm gonna stop now, cause I can see I'm freaking you out a bit."

He takes a moment to register her words before bursting into laughter. She sure is something else. Light, funny, open as no one he'd met before; definitely a breath of fresh air. Worried lines on her forehead soothe away at his amusement and give place to another one of those delightful grins that take his breath away.

"That does sound like Tommy" he adds when his laughter dies down, and downs what's left of his drink.

"Yeah… anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted –and you really don't _have_ to say yes–, but maybe have another drink… with me?" His eyes widen, his attention set on her now more than ever before. _She's asking me out_.

"I could buy, or maybe just leave it on your friends tab; after all he's been bragging for the last hour that he owns this place." She lets out a breathy laugh and at his silence turns nervous again; you really couldn't blame her, he's _that_ good-looking.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, I could just take a cab home and end my humiliation here; but, and maybe this is those three cosmopolitans talking, I sort of felt a weird connection here; or from there, all night, and just thought, 'what the hell?, may as well ask him out'. So there it is, we could have a drink, maybe share embarrassing stories about our friends who deserted us. All you have to do is say _yes_."

He takes a second, not to consider her offer because there's not another option in his mind that a big, bold '_yes_', but to take in all of her. His lips tug up in amusement and content of having found her in the darkness that surrounded him.

As he apparently takes too long to answer, a worried frown troubles her forehead, taking his silence for confusion or downright rejection.

"This is me trying to flirt with you, and failing miserably at it. You know just, before with the whole locking eyes and such I thought…" She trails off, already lifting from her place and scanning the room, surely looking for an exit. "Just, never mind. I'm gonna go, over there, and let's pretend this never happened, please? I'm really sorry."

"Don't" his voice is assertive, amusement clear by the smile still in place.

"Don't what?"

"Leave. If you don't want to, that is." Now it's her time to be taken aback; a puzzled look crosses her face at his response.

"Oh. So I didn't just totally freak you out with my word vomit." She cringes at her poor choice of words. "And now I've talked about vomit with the cute guy from the bar. No wonder I'm still single."

"Cute guy from the bar?"

"Yeah Katie, my friend, and I have the tendency to nickname people we meet before we actually know their names. That was yours, her words not mine."

"Mystery blonde." Their eyes lock as he stands up, towering over her. "Tommy's words, not mine." He adds with a wink before leaning over the bar and ordering both another round. By the time he turns around he's very pleased to see a familiar color taint her cheeks again.

"Queen." He lowers his voice, leaning against the bar and handing her the drink. Another delicate line draws in her forehead in confusion.

"Oliver Queen, my name. Not a certified psychopath as of yet." he clarifies drawing a smile from her. "Nice to meet you."

A hand is outstretched and, as she takes it in hers, their eyes lock once more, grins breaking across both their faces as the spark takes on a life of its own.


	4. Don't touch me

Here goes another, probably the last one of this series. This one was quite a challenge since the emotion was 'unemotional' and the prompt was:

_"Do not touch me, I don't require affection from anyone" but with a happy ending, pretty please :) _

Hope you like how it turned out!

* * *

**DON'T TOUCH ME**

"_What happened!?_"

Felicity cries, upon entering the lair, at the sight of Oliver sprawled over the gurney. Sara lifts her head by his side, averting her attention from treating the gash in his arm.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I _do_ want to know why my boyfriend is bleeding on the table; especially when he's supposed to be getting ready to meet my parents in an hour."

_Oh crap. _

Sara glances from Felicity's mildly angry expression to Oliver's face, contorted in pain and guilt.

"So this is why you didn't want me calling her?" She's more pleased with finally understanding than upset at him for withholding information.

"It doesn't matter, you did it anyway."

Sara raises a eyebrow in response, shrugging as if saying 'I'm not getting in the middle of it', before taking off her gloves and bolting from the foundry, a feeble excuse about needing to restock the bar leaving her lips on her way out.

As the door closes Felicity sighs in defeat and walks to him, resuming Sara's place.

"Felicity–"

"Don't!" she cuts him off holding up one globed finger before his face. "Let's me just patch you up and we'll be on our way in time."

She proceeds deftly cleaning his wound as he watches her in silence, wincing whenever she applies more pressure than necessary. A full minute goes by before she speaks up.

"One day. Just one day that I told you to stay put, leave Roy or Sara handle it. But no, you have to be the big bright hero."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it" he adds sheepishly, to what she answers with a glare.

Stitch and needle are passing through his skin next, as he carefully chooses his next words.

"I'm sorry."

"Just save it, I know you are, it's written all over your face." She adds, waving a hand in front of him making her point. "What I don't know is _why_?" At his silence she halts from her task to study his face again; yet there's little more than shyness and guilt that she can read there, and his lips are motionless, still debating what to voice.

He raises a hand instead and lightly cups her face, thumb gently touching her cheek as if she were going to vanish any second now. She remains still for a moment, anger almost melting away by his touch, before her resolve comes back in full force and she's taking a step back, his hand dropping to his side.

"No. Now I'm the one doing the whole '_don't touch me, I don't require affection from anyone_' crap. Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

Her words hang in the air as she moves around the lair putting away the medical supplies used. He runs a hand over his face and begins changing into his suit, giving her a moment; her words hurting more than he let on, more than a few occasions in which he's pushed her away coming to the surface.

"I'm sorry. I needed to let out steam; I honestly didn't think it would end up like this."

"Why didn't you call me then? Or Dig? How many times do I have to tell you you can lean on me, or hell on anyone who cares about you? You are not alone, Oliver. The least you could do is take back-up." By now she's facing him, anger now dialing down to frustration.

"I know." He concedes. Still there's something more, something he's holding back. It's not like him to do this, not anymore, and he's been more silent and drawn back lately.

"What's going on?" Her voice is low, gentle, eyes pleading for the truth.

"I don't want to upset you."

"Well, you already have."

Taking a deep breath he sees honesty as his only way out, fearing it might hurt her.

"I'm scared."

Her eyes pop open, having never heard or expected such words from him. "Explain that sentence."

"Meeting your parents." He admits closing his eyes. "I'm not good at it, haven't done it in a long time; and I know how much you value their opinion."

She swallows the laugh that threatens to escape her lips at his confession. It takes a full minute to sink in.

"Oliver, you face criminals for a living, not even blinking at having a gun pointed at you, and you're scared of _my_ _parents_?"

One eye opens to spy her reaction and seeing amusement and relief the other does too.

"You're not mad?"

She can't help to chuckle then at his confusion and, shaking her head, begins to button up his dress shirt.

"Of course I'm not! Surprised, yes; but mostly touched. Cause if you feel like this it's because you care." Her gaze rises to meet his, a smile breaking across his face.

"I do; more than ever before."

Her lips rise in a smile of her own as she playfully swats his shoulder. "Now you're just trying to suck up to me."

He takes a hold of her wrist and presses it against his chest, tugging her closer. His lips capture hers in a second, tentative at first, then diving in, showing everything words cannot express.

They are a bit late for dinner after all but, as Felicity takes hold of his hand beneath the table and gives it a reassuring grasp, nothing seems to matter anymore.


	5. Architecture students

So, here begin a series of really short AU ficlets, just a few sentence long. Chapter title and description set the topic.

* * *

**AU: Architecture students**

"This sign sheet is probably wrong, professor; not to say _you're_ wrong, but I highly doubt the city's billionaire playboy has signed up for this course, let along the elective paper on the city's architecture offering his mansion as the subject –not to badmouth Mrs. Queen but it's a well know fact she's not the friendliest person and considers her house to be like Fort Knox; not a single photographer has been allowed inside to take pictures, and trust me I know, I used to obsess about that–."

"It's true" a velvety voice chuckled behind her and, when facing him, Felicity found none other than Oliver Queen, smug smirk in place; more than insulted looking rather amused. "I take it you're Felicity Smoak. You're definitely more than invited back to my place by the way, and don't worry" and leaning closer to her frozen form he sultrily whispered "my mother won't be around."


	6. Royals

**AU: Royalty**

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, Oliver thought standing next to the groom as the golden hair woman walked into the cathedral, lips crimson as roses and the most striking blue eyes meeting his as she turned his way. Though she approached him with unsure steps her dazzling gaze never strayed from his, keeping him on a daze; so much so it didn't dawned on him who she was until she stepped onto the steps and stopped right where the wedding party belonged in.

"Princess Felicity of York" Tommy intercepted by his side, his attention straying from where his bride to be would be entering only because of the hypnotized look on his best man's face. "She's Laurel's cousin; flown in last second for the wedding I believe." The wedding march begun and at Oliver's taken face, still locked on Felicity's every move, Tommy nudged him slightly on the ribs before whispering with a smug tone "Having to marry royalty isn't such an awful demand now, is it?"


	7. Dog park

**AU: Dog park**

_(asked by fireinanigloo on tumblr)_

"River, don't!" Felicity yelled helplessly as her Pit Bull Terrier sprinted at full speed across the park, passing the thrown Frisbee without giving it a second glance; instead pounding the grass furiously until she reached a fellow mate, tugging his tale anxiously until he took notice of her and began smelling each other. She jogged her way and, too focused on her baby's behaviour, smiling at how taken she seemed to be by that lovely male Pit Bull, failed to notice his owner until he cleared his throat; and, much to her surprise, looking up she found none other than Oliver Queen.

"Hi, I know you" he said as she lost herself in his dreamy gaze, the light stubble that ran across his jaw and the husky sound of _that_ voice; she nearly blurted out some very unacceptable thoughts about her boss –or her boss's boss to be more accurate– before answering, as composed as she could be giving this was really the first time they met, or he directly talked to her though. "Yes; Smoak, Felicity, IT geek and pet chaser on my days off" she laughed as he surprisingly smiled back before her favorite words left his lips: "Would you want to grab a cup of coffee?"


	8. Here with you I feel it

Just a fluffly drabble I wrote for _my-loveisthelaw_'s birthday on tumblr.

* * *

**HERE WITH YOU I FEEL IT**

It starts the first day he wakes up in her bed.

It's as if he can't help himself, eyes straying to her sleeping form by his side. She's pure magic, light and strength in the best combination he could've ever imagined, and making it look so easy, effortless. Her eyelids look tender, not clenched shut as his are whenever a nightmare takes over. Golden hair shines against the burgundy sheets. Her chest calmly moves up and down with her steady breathing, showing she's still deep in slumber.

Before he can help himself he's reaching across the mattress –after having stared at her propped on his elbow by his side of the bed for much too long–. At first he's tentative, the back of his hand barely ghosting over the rosy skin of her cheeks. Then, as she doesn't flinch away, instead leans into his touch if he has to say, Oliver gets more daring. A single finger is drawn to that loose curl that just keeps falling over her face, covering precious inches of her face from being read, cherished, memorized. It's not until he's secured it behind her ear, grazing the sensitive skin behind it, that she stirs in her sleep.

Blue eyes fluttered open, hesitant, confused he can tell, until she sees it's him and a delightful hum echoes through the room, vibrations clear under his touch. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips and, for the first time in forever, he does nothing to fight it back. It takes over his features until he's mirroring the bliss in hers.

When those blue eyes meet his again there's no hesitation or doubt, only light, joy dancing in the clear tones; his smile widens.

Right here, right now there's no darkness pulling him away, no demons clouding his vision until he can't feel anything but pain.

There's only her steady heartbeat pulsing under his thumb to the rhythm of his. There's only laughter that warms his heart as he remains speechless. Only softness under his hand as it ghosts behind her neck and gently pulls her closer. Only a satisfied sigh that leaves her heavenly lips before they meet his.

There's no rush, no alarm going off or interruption that could tear them apart from each other. On that sunny morning there's only tenderness and comfort, one loving touch at the time.


	9. Turn to stone

Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project on tumblr, this chapter is a ficlet surrounding a milestone in their relationship. In this case, their wedding :)  
Characters outfits to help the setting are on polyvore: turn_to_stone/collection?id=3782234  
_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**TURN TO STONE**

_"Wow."_

Sara exclaimed from where she watched Felicity's reflexion in the mirror.

"What did you expect? Not only is my soon-to-be sis in law gorgeous, but she also got her hair and make-up done by yours truly." Thea teased stepping back to admire her work.

"It's really lovely, Thea, but maybe you should've kept it light in the blush department, considering 'licy here does that by herself." The blonde added pointing her way, to where Felicity stood uncharacteristically silent and blushing profusely.

"I'm getting married." Her words were barely above a whisper as she studied herself in the mirror, a hand running over the delicate cleavage of her dress.

"Thank god! That's the first thing she's said in over an hour. I was starting to worry I'd have to say her vows for her."

"That wouldn't have been weird at all." Sara sarcastically joked back scrunching her nose and receiving a scowl from the young Queen.

"You're forgiven cause you look amazing. I've gotta say I'm finally one hundred percent sold on this whole all black deal. Although it took a lot of effort for it not to be all funeral-looking, it's really sleek."

"It was a groom and bride decision. I love it."

"Yeah, you sure would, considering black leather is all you wear anymore."

"You don't seem to mind whenever you borrow my jackets…"

Thankfully for them all Thea's cellphone rang signaling it was almost time.

"Ok, I need to check on Ollie and then run to fix Roy's bow tie cause I bet it's a mess by now." Thea huffed drawing a chuckle from Sara. Before heading to the door, the young Queen approached the mirror and, grabbing Felicity's arms from the back to make her met her eye, whispered encouragingly. "You're gonna be great. All you have to do is love the crazy man I have for a brother and you're already kill it in that department without even trying. See you down the aisle." And with one final warm smile she was gone.

Sara took her time studying Felicity from a distance, the way her blue eyes travelled over the length of her wedding gown over the mirror, fingers ghosting over the embroidery as if it were to disappear any second then.

A quick glance to the clock in the wall revealed there was indeed little time left, so Sara approached her for a much needed pep talk.

"You look breathtaking. Ollie's not gonna know what hit him."

Felicity's lips curled up in a familiar way as their eyes met in the reflexion.

"You're not nervous." Sara stated reading her expression with expertise.

"No, just overwhelmed I guess." Felicity shared before focusing back on the gown. "This, Oliver, Thea, a big scale party, you. It all seems so unreal, like things that would happen to the Laurels of the world; not _me_."

"Hey! You deserve everything great in this world." Her best friend said reassuringly. "And you and Ollie make each other ridiculously happy. You deserve one big day to celebrate that."

"Yeah, but maybe all this is a little too much."

"Of course it is, you let Thea plan it."

Felicity huffed by her side, recalling how persuasive the young Queen had been about taking over the whole thing. Oliver had stood silent as usual, eyes trained on her, giving a simple nod in approval when Felicity had looked his way. Still there was a warning in his stare. _You sure you want to do this?_ To what his fiancé had smiled brightly and proceeded to take Thea's offer. Since then she'd slightly regretted that decision as Thea turned into bridesmaidzilla over every little detail; still she knew it all came out of love.

"Don't over think everything else; the party, the people, just focus on him, on your future." Sara's voice brought forth a smile and nod in thanks. "Great. Now let's go get you two fools married."

* * *

And so they did.

When Felicity Smoak walked down the aisle, Diggle sending her off, every worry about the crowd and expensive things flew right out of her mind at the sight of Oliver. Perfect as usual, with the brightest smile she had ever seen upon his face, doubled with a look of awe and adoration that remained well past the time they said 'I do'.


	10. Can't help falling in love (with you)

Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project on tumblr, this chapter is a ficlet surrounding a milestone in their relationship. In this case, their first clearly meant "I love you" :)  
Character outfit to help the setting is on polyvore: cant_help_falling_in_love/set?id=129853737

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE (WITH YOU)**

He's lying on her couch, a lazy sunday morning as he's just getting used to having. Finally it seems his life is finding a new normal, though still in the crime fighting business, but without the gloom and misery of it being the only thing he thinks about. It took quite some time, but he finally allowed himself to love and be loved; and now, looking as Felicity enters the room with the groceries needed for breakfast, he realizes how much he'd been missing out on. She flashes one of those carefree smiles that warms something deep in his chest, not even realizing the effect something so simple has on him. Then she turns back to her task, pulling stuff from her purse, a bright flash of color waltzing around his apartment. And then it happens.

"_I love you"_, he says softly.

It's as if he can't help himself, which he actually can't after holding back those words for so long. Still after the first time those three words left his lips he knew she would have a hard time believing he actually meant them.

She seems startled, taken by surprise, though he's sure as hell she must have expected them since love kind of poured down from every pore in his body at her sight. It takes a mere minute as he walks slowly towards her before their eyes lock. Her lips curl up in that heart-warming way he loves before parting to give voice to the most precious four words he has ever heard.

"_I love you too."_


	11. Get home

Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project on tumblr, this chapter is a ficlet about the love trope 'After action patch-up'  
Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**GET HOME**

It wasn't unusual for Oliver to get hurt.

Felicity knew that and, much to her dislike, she had to get used to it over time. Before he had walked into her life the limit of gore she bore consisted on watching it on TV, like in Criminal Minds or medical shows. Suddenly with him it became all too real and much stronger since she actually knew him, more than flesh and bone, knew him to the core. Ok, he still remained quite of a riddle especially about what went down in those two years of the "island" he had yet to clue them in; still she could honestly say she knew most of him.

She knew he tried to hide his pain, only allowing a yelp to be voiced whenever his anger equalled the ache he was feeling down to his bones. She knew how his teeth usually were gritted together whenever a needle threaded into his skin, to the point she was sure his jaw would kill him later that night. She knew by the way a little grimace barely tugged at the corner or his lips when he walked into the room exactly how much discomfort he was actually feeling, from a limping leg or a yet sensitive blow to the stomach.

There were no words needed, because she always _knew_.

Diggle stopped trying to question it or figure how it worked a few months after she joined the team; simply resolving to shaking his head and thanking whoever drove Oliver knocking onto this girl's door.

It's like they were in sync, her anticipating what the troubled young wan was feeling even before he made it noticeable, at least for Dig. And she was right every time, pushing when it was needing for Oliver to get more rest, to hold back so he wouldn't pull his stitches, making up excuses for him to take a much needed break on his wounded leg whenever they had one of those fancy and totally draining social meetings for the sake of the company.

Whatever medical knowledge Felicity lacked at the beginning was rapidly compensated by her hard work and curiosity, picking up Diggle's directions with great ease. Within the first year she had become pretty good at it, delicate and gentle hands working over Oliver's marred skin, making him feel safe instead of flinching away; something Dig knew he was definitely not used to and deeply thankful for.

Felicity's hands never wavered. Whether it was a simple cut or an unconscious Oliver holding onto life by a thread, she always did the work, even though on the inside she was clearly freaking out; that was read in the way light shone wildly in her light blue eyes, tears always threatening to escape yet being suppressed with utmost effort as was clear in the way she tightly bit onto her lower lip in concentration.

_Keep it together_, she would chant to herself internally, focusing on Oliver's heartbeat under her palm. Sometimes it was faint, barely there; others it boomed against her fingers as she took his pulse or held him steady whenever he was stubborn enough to refuse the offered pain killers.

That night fell into the latter category.

It had been a case like many others, new drug lord poking around town for new territory. Their usual MO was scared the guys off before they set up shop. Yet they had never done it quite like this, just the two of them.

A few times they had worked alone, with Dig having to step back sometimes to be with the family and Roy off to chase after Thea to whatever country she was looking for herself in. But, more often than not, those were just recon work or simple enough jobs in which she could work back-up right from the lair.

This one appeared to be the case, yet proved them very wrong as all hell broke loose with a hell of an ambush neither was ready for.

As Oliver parked into the back of the foundry Felicity rushed out of her chair and towards the door where he met her entering the lair with a grant.

"How bad is it?", her rushed question was as blue eyes went over his body in search of blood. Considering the amount of curse words he had let out on the drive over she was expecting it to be pretty bad.

"Just a graze of a bullet." He growled as her hands deftly unzipped and discarded his jacket, pulling up the shirt he wore underneath to study the burn mark he sported on the side.

A sigh of relief left her lips next, the weight she constantly felt on her chest whenever he was on the field lightening at the sight, realizing all the grunting he'd done was out of anger and frustration, the ever present guilt and pressure he felt, and not out of fear for his life.

She went through the motions first, taking another look over him to make sure there weren't other injuries he was keeping to himself or haven't even felt yet. Thankfully the abdomen one seemed to be the only physical trace that night's fight had left behind; well, and his dislocated jaw could come next if he kept setting it like that.

"Hey", she brought his attention back to her, a hand coming up to cup said jaw and make him meet her eyes. A familiar darkness danced in his deep blues, the mask surrounding them only hardening his deadly stare. It took a minute as she gazes into his soul, like bringing forth all the good he had inside, every single part of his humanity that refrained him from taking the easy killed shot; that part that sometimes seemed buried so deep yet came bubbling up with just one look from her, one caress of soft skin over his stubbled cheek.

_Come back to me_, they called, _you're better than them, than that_.

And damn if he, right then and there, didn't believe her. How could he not if someone like her believed in it so ardently, someone so pure and honest.

His eyes snapped shut as her other hand came up to his chest, carefully padding over marred skin until it lied over his heart. Her left one left his jaw to begin tracing the planes of his face, gentle and steady as only she could be. Oliver took a deep breath, then two, schooling his features into something better, for her, for him, for them. Under her palm his beating heart slowed until it wasn't booming loud in her ears, only a steady lull as his eyes met hers again. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips then, one he could never help but mirror.

"Good. Let's get you patched up then."

Her hand begun sliding from his face, the other lowering to take his hand in hers. Still, before she could tug him towards the familiar coldness of the med table, he cupped her cheek lightly and leaned down to claim those cherished lips in his, a gentle peck much alike the way her fingers had ghosted over his skin before. Pulling back with another soft grin she intertwined their fingers and led them towards the light in the middle, him going calmly along, knowing he would follow her everywhere.

* * *

Thank you for reading! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


	12. Stood up

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**She sat at the table in Big Belly by herself all because Oliver stood her up.**

His cellphone went to voicemail every time, yet she knew he was safe since his tracker placed him at the manor. It took two hours before she gave up and went home, two more before he came knocking at her bedroom window, having walked up through the emergency stairs.

"I'm sorry," he breathed knowing full well she was awake even though no move was made to acknowledge his presence.

I'm a coward, I'm afraid, she could make up from his apologetic tone and the look on his face once she gave up and walked towards the glass to let him inside. He seemed ready, then he wasn't; the same familiar dance she was rapidly getting tired from.


	13. Asleep

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**Oliver never expected to find Felicity asleep in his bed, let alone in his new apartment.**

Yet it took only one look to the dry tears on her cheeks to know her reasons: _Ray_ . Oliver swallowed the rage that took over his body like an electric current and instead focused on her partner's needs, grateful he was the one she turned to for comfort even if he felt quite clueless on how to give it.

Sliding onto his side of the bed -though it was quite scarce since Felicity had gravitated towards the middle-, he tried to be as stealth as possible, careful of not waking her up. Once settled he focused on the steady rise and fall of her chest, the mess of blonde curls that shone against his dark coloured sheets; a hand coming forth to push back a stray lock that tickled against her nose.

When sunlight awoke her hours later she found him sound asleep behind her, a protective arm circling her waist and keeping her flush against his chest; a place she never wanted to leave.


	14. Birthday

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"Hey, it's your birthday, I was supposed to do something special."**

"This is special," Oliver reassured Felicity pulling her closer on the bed where she sat between his legs. Soft lips met his on a sweet caress before he pulled away and began exploring every inch from her jaw to her collar bones with the utmost care.

"Yes, but still, I can't believe it went over my head," she frowned trying to concentrate on her thoughts and not the delicious way his stubble rubbed against her skin.

"We've been busy and I'm not a birthday person. Besides, you being here: best, present, ever." Oliver added punctuating every word with a swivel of his tongue over smooth skin, then enveloping her smiling lips with his and silencing her of coherent words for the rest of the night.


	15. Poolside

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**Oliver was left speechless as Felicity rose out of the cooling water of his pool.**

A muted fuck rolled off his lips before he could refrain it, every nerve in his body coming alive at the sight.

Still Felicity seemed to take little notice of how his breath hitched as she tugged her hair free of her usual ponytail, the wet locks now falling loose over bare shoulders. He watched hypnotised how tiny droplets spilled from the strands of golden hair and begun cascading down smooth skin until they met the white fabric of her bikini.

It took a throat clearing quite loudly behind him for Oliver to snap out of his daze and tear darkened eyes from her cleavage. Felicity frowned at his reaction especially after he attempted to speak only for his voice to crack at the mention of her name; Diggle's grin widening in response.


	16. Slap

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**Oliver's hand flew up to his cheek where the sting of Felicity's hand still reverberated.**

"Ow, that looked painful," Roy chuckled through the comms as Diggle smiled on the van from where he watched Oliver's dumbfounded look on the security cameras.

"I'm sorry, was it too much? Sara told me I needed to really sell it," Felicity apologised doing her best to still look pissed off as their target was still watching them.

"No, it's ok, I was just taken by surprise… that wasn't part of the plan as far as I knew," Oliver muttered casting a look around until his eyes found their troublesome partner who shrugged in reply.

"I figured the element of surprise would help since you're a terrible liar," Sara shrugged focusing on Felicity's face and the grin she was trying her best to repress from breaking out.


	17. Diary

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

_**Hello, my name is Felicity Smoak, and my boyfriend is a superhero.**_

_Wow, it actually sounds weirder when I write it down…_

_Maybe this was a ridiculous idea, but Dig said that it may help deal with… stuff. I haven't had a journal in forever, less alone one that is not digital -but this is way too personal and dangerous to have it on the net, so old pen and paper it is-. Maybe I should do some weird hand writing so no one could read this but me… great, I ramble when I write too. The things one learns about oneself when you try to pen your thoughts so your vigilante-filled mind doesn't instantly combust for going overload._


	18. Motorcycle

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**Felicity's heart began to race as Oliver handed her the motorcycle helmet.**

Before she could second guess herself -and her many fantasies about riding a bike, especially Oliver's bike, preferably with him on it too-, Felicity climbed onto the seat and secured her arms around his waist when he instructed to hold on tight.

A brief flashback to that time they swung on the elevator shaft came to mind, her verbal slip working perfectly on this situation as well; words tickling at her tongue begging to be said. Instead she swallowed them whole and focused on the roar of the engine and the vibrations echoing around her as the bike came to life.

By the time he pressed the pedal hard and they were hurtling through the busy streets she had a death grip on his stomach, lined abs so unbelievably clear under the tight leather of his jacket.

"Oh boy," her whisper came within the helmet, barely being heard by him and eliciting one of those smirks that were her undoing.


	19. Trust

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"I can't believe I trusted you."**

"Thea!," Roy yelled as he ran after her for what felt like the hundredth time, one secret after another spiralling their relationship out of control.

Felicity stood silently watching by the corner of the empty dance floor, apologetic for intruding on their fallout and waiting until Roy had walked outside to make any move; yet before she could Oliver's voice startled her from behind.

"You never did that," he said with a lost look on his face, one she could turn to study after catching her breath from the near death scare he gave her -seriously, he needed to stop moving like a ninja and just popping up behind people-.

"Even though I lied my way into getting you working with us and never told you… everything about me; you've never run away." He took a moment, deep blue eyes searching hers, delicate lines being drawn on his face until he settled for a warm smile, heartfelt words leaving his lips next in a breathy whisper: thank you.


	20. Unexpected

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"Oliver," Felicity started in a warning tone, "this isn't how I imagined spending my night."**

"Yeah, trust me, neither did I," Oliver grunted as they slid down through the zip line to the adjourning building; one hand holding her firmly to his chest as she stopped her dress from blowing up with the wind.

It had all gone down in a flash -no pun intended-: one minute they were heading to dinner for their one year anniversary, the next Diggle was calling them back to action as that week's target struck another wealthy event.

Cue the rushed changing into his spare Arrow suit that had taken permanently residence in their car's trunk, arrowing a few criminals and lining up enough evidence in their phones to get a conviction, before they made a hasty exit when some cops came in before Lance's unit.

"Still, never a boring day for us, huh?" Felicity teased once her feet touched the ground again, hands coming up around his neck tugging him closer until his crooked grin met hers for the first time that night.


	21. Done

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"I have loved you Oliver for so so long and you know it, but I am done with you."**

Felicity cringed as Oliver watched Laurel walk away before turning back to his best friend.

"I'm sorry." She offered as he took a deep breath, yet tried and she may it didn't end up sounding very reassuring, her dislike of the roller-coaster kind of relationship Oliver had with the eldest Lance sister seeping through her words.

"It's ok, I'm not sure I am; I could've handled it better…"

"You think?," Felicity snickered prompting an eye roll from him before tugging from his arm so they walked through the hallway together, a promise of ice-cream leaving her lips.


	22. Enough

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"Felicity tell me what he did to you."**

It takes another moment before she stops flinching at his touch, shadowy eyes finally appearing to have found the safety is his deep blues.

She takes a deep shuddering breath, a hand coming to rest against his chest as she wills her heartbeat to match his. Her eyelids flutter shut; he can so clearly read her fears, delicate features contorting in pain showing she is replaying the night's events in her mind.

A full minute goes by as he tightens his grip on her before pale lips breathe a single word that boils his blood with blind rage.

"_Enough_."


	23. Long time no see

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"Long time no see, Lizzy," said Ray Palmer to an astonished Felicity.**

It was like a bucket full of icy water being poured over her face. She even needed to blink a couple times before his name left her lips as a form of a question, needing reassurance maybe that that was actually happening and not one of those obscure nightmares that sometimes came forth at the memory of him.

Yet there he was, bright dimply smile just as she remembered it. It lasted a mere moment though, as a heavy arm circled her waist; realisation dawning on his hazel eyes, his ever present grin falling at the sight of the wedding band on Oliver's finger that matched her own.

"Oh."


	24. Second time

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea; this is only like the second time this has happened."**

"Second time?"

"How long will it take before you get used to how these two are with each other?" Diggle replied teasingly at Roy's reaction.

"It was just an undercover kiss; I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of it… wait, what do you mean?"

Now it was Felicity's time to be confused as Dig's words came to mind, drawing a chuckle from Sara and a faint blush from Oliver who was doing his best -yet failing miserably- to maintain a poker face; those kind of undercover cases quickly becoming his favorites.


	25. Unknown

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**Felicity doesn't know what he's doing, but she likes it.**

She has no intention of stopping him. After all, she's well aware that he's the experienced one in this field, from many years of friendship and watching from the sidelines.

Yet now _she's_ the one on his bed, not studying as usual but lying on her back with a very eager Oliver hovering above her, the mattress dipping as he presses her further into it.

She's lost all coherent train of thought around the time his mouth drifted from hers to explore the soft skin of her neck; has barely been able to mumble his name in forms of gasps and moans ever since his hand got lost under her clothes.

Now as she writhes under his touch all she can do is hold onto him for dear life, wondering at the back of her mind why the hell they haven't been doing this all along.


	26. Stupid

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"When was the last time you did something this insanely stupid?"**

Thea blurted out from where she sat crossed legged across his desk.

"Because seriously, when you pluck up enough courage to _finally_ kiss the woman you are madly in love with, who also happens to be your partner and best friend, I'm pretty sure the worst thing you could do is run away right afterwards."

Oliver pressed his mouth into a tight line, mentally scolding himself for his reaction; the dumbfounded look on Felicity's face right after he had planted one on her playing in a loop behind his eyelids. At least he felt better hearing that Speedy only thought the running away part was stupid and not the kissing -that had _definitely_ not felt stupid at the time-.

"You gotta fix this, Ollie," his sister hushed with a nod towards the outer office where Felicity had just arrived.


	27. Care

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**Felicity wasn't used to people caring so much for her.**

For as long as she could remember she was on her own, her mother a faint voice in the distance than more often than not wasn't even directed at her. Over time she had learnt how to make her peace with it, draw comfort from the solicitude and independence.

Yet that night she sat on the floor of the Queen Manor, a myriad of thoughtful presents around her from every single member of her team -even one from papa Lance, as she'd grown to call him over their year of working together at the station-.

A warm smile took over her face as she met Oliver's eyes across the room, the cheerful tune of 'happy birthday' streaming through the hallway from where Sara entered carrying a candle-lit cake.

As the rest of the team singed along, tears prickled her eyes, though this time not a product of loneliness as she softly blew a solitary flame on the confines of her room, but of love overflowing from every single member of this new family she felt more and more grateful for every single day.


	28. Shirtless

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**It was something they never talked about, or acknowledged, but they knew the deal every time he worked out shirtless.**

(which basically amounted to every single time he worked out when she was around -another fact she never addressed in fear of him changing that habit-)

It was like a well rehearsed dance: he would discard his shirt the moment he could and begin his routine on whatever tool that called at him that day; all the while she would pretend she didn't notice it, until the change in his breathing became too noticeable, gasps and grunts echoing around the lair making her fingers tap harder over the keyboard.

Tension cut through the air, their bodies vibrating with want, _need_, even before a single touch had been made; their laboured breathings doing the talking.

Still more often than not another member of the team was around; neither Felicity nor Oliver paying them any attention in said occasions, yet not being alone put a damper on any possible advances. It took a mere second when the door closed behind the last of them before Oliver bolted from where he stood to her, their lips gravitating towards the other's as if their lives depending on it.


	29. Only human

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"I'm only human, Oliver."**

"Is that a complaint I'm hearing?" He teases propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"Yes, but only of exhaustion… no matter how unbelievable good _that _feels there's only so many rounds a person can handle before passing out."

Next he's chuckling at her dramatic intake of breath, Felicity quickly joining him, their breathy laughs filling her bedroom like a melody.

That's what happiness feels like to him now.


	30. How long?

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"How long have you been standing there?"**

Oliver's leaning against their bedroom door, a lovesick look on his face as he gazes at her.

Still his deep blue eyes don't meet hers, not even when she takes a hesitant step forward towards him; they are permanently fixed on the same thing she had just been obsessing over in front of the mirror before she noticed him standing there.

"How long?" This time it's his question filling the air between them; tender, intimate, loving.

When she's finally within reach his hand rises to caress her stomach, flat and soft beneath his fingers now; her answer confirming it won't be for long: two weeks.


	31. Baseball

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"That's a baseball, Felicity."**

He's frowning at her as she throws the toy back and forth in her hands.

"I'm aware of it," she replies after a beat with a glint on her eyes; a smile pulling at the corner of her lips when realisation hits him.

"You sure?" He asks with barely contained excitement, to what she nods; if possible her grin widens.

He's by her side in one long stride, the few people around them in the toy shop looking their way with curiosity as Oliver takes her in his arms cherishing the promise of a baby boy.


	32. Best friend

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"But you slept with my best friend, explain that."**

"Tommy," Oliver sighs taking a step back; though his step-brother doesn't look outright pissed, happiness isn't radiating off him either.

"It's not his fault," Felicity's voice cuts him off as she enters the pool house where he's staying, both men turning to look her way "it was consensual, Tommy."

He snorts audibly shaking his head, then spares a glance to Oliver and, following his line of sight, notices they apparently only have eyes for each other; his best friend blushing yet beaming at the young Queen -young in a general sense, since he's well over two years older than her-.

When his brother announced he would stop by campus to pay him a visit little did he know Lissy would actually take a liking to him, let along _this_; by the looks of it Oliver won't be leaving any time soon.

"Well, and here I thought you wouldn't even get along," Tommy finally adds to cut the tension, this time not as a warning, his teasing tone putting them at ease instead.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually have a whole fic idea for an AU like this, with Tommy and Felicity being college best friends and Oliver being Tommy's childhood one. Cue Olicity meeting and falling for one another.  
For now it's stored in the 'to write someday' list, especially cause it will probably be a multi-chapter one. Still this sentence prompt propelled me to write a short snippet of it, and _I would very much love to hear your opinions on it, especially on wether this is an AU you would be interesting in reading, but also thoughts, ideas, suggestions and such_ :)


	33. Babies

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

This ficlet is part of the same 'verse as my one shot _When You Got A Good Thing_. It is not necessary to read that beforehand to understand this drabble, just served as inspiration and provides another view to this story if you are interested in it :)

* * *

**"Where do babies come from?"**

Oliver's taken by surprise when little Allie, six year old adorable Allie blurts the question, bright, innocent eyes fixed on him begging for the truth -a trait she inherited from her mother, no doubt-.

"It's just now that auntie Thea is pregnant and uncle Roy said it was a baby in her belly but… how did it get there? I've read about eggs and storks but that sounds silly," she finishes shaking her head and scrunching her nose. _Yep, definitely Felicity's kid_, he thinks, the cutest even as she intimidates him.

His mouth opens and closes a few times as he's got nothing, knowing the young Queen would easily read through the lies; choosing to go with probably a more dangerous option instead, three words Felicity will make him pay for later: _momma knows best_.


	34. Plural

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"Do you trust me?"**

"Oliver I think by now that has been more than established, you know with pressure bombs, swinging over an elevator shaft and jumping off buildings; yes, _plural_ so-"

"A simple yes would've been enough," he grunts before releasing the drawn bow, the special kind that blows up against the adjourning wall not even ten seconds after the shot had been taken.

Yet, against all odds, she looks up and sees they are outside the villains' lair, safe and seemingly unscratched. It takes a full minute as her ears keep ringing before it sinks in; she's in his arms, well more like thrown over his shoulder, one hand keeping her in place, the other shielding her head from the flying glass of the explosion.

"Oli-_OLIVER_, you can put me down now," she yells as he appears to be as shellshocked as she is; Oliver's hand lessening its hold on her slowly letting her drop to the floor as his eyes canvas every inch of her body looking for injury, troubled eyes ending in her thankful smile.


	35. Save yourself

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"Please run, please save yourself Felicity."**

Desperation laces every word out of his mouth; yet they are deliberate, paced as he tries to convey much more than what he's simply saying.

_Not you too; not for me._

The video fades to black soon afterwards, still Felicity remains rooted in her spot before the screens for what feels like forever, the defeated look on Oliver's face digging a hole in her chest.

There's only her left, one member of the team having fallen with each passing day of Slade's return; this time Felicity is left behind with a bitter taste in her mouth and _he_ is the one taken.

Fear overpowers her again, tears crippling her vision as she lies on the floor trying to piece herself together; the only thing clear in her mind is she's not walking away, she'll never stop fighting for him, for them, _for them all_.


	36. Your face

Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

* * *

**"I love your face."**

His eyebrows shot upwards as Felicity's delicate fingers begin tracing his jaw, a lopsided smile curling her lips up.

"Um, Sara… what's going on?"

Across the lair she props up from where she lay down on the medical table, a now empty bottle of tequila dangling from her hand as she sways their way, laugher bubbling up at the sight of Felicity's hands over him.

"Just finding out how much of a light weight 'licity here is."

The blonde in question doesn't even react to the diss, wide open eyes way too focused on the very tense looking Oliver beneath her touch and how he presses his mouth into a hard line; in reply her mind focusing on what exactly he would taste like.


End file.
